


Being Bound Together

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Klance smut, M/M, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Lance (Voltron), klance, klance hentai, klance porn, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Keith and Lance are sent together on a mission to retrieve a flower. They don’t end up finding the flower but instead... something else.





	Being Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am human scum, but tentacles are my shit. I have nontentacle smut too If tentacles aren’t your cup of tea.

“I can’t believe I got stuck going on this mission with you of all people,” Lance whined, trekking through the forest of an alien planet with Keith close behind. 

“It’s not like I asked to go on this mission with you, everyone else was already assigned to different things and Coran didn’t want you going alone. I’m basically here to babysit you.” Keith grumbled. 

“I don’t need a babysitter and I certainly don’t need your help!” Lance said, spinning around and pressing his pointer finger against Keith’s chest. Keith swatted Lance’s hand away. 

“Well I’m here, like it or not, let’s just find this flower Coran was telling us about.” Keith said, walking past Lance. 

“Let’s just find this flower Coran was telling us about,” Lance said in an annoying and mimicking voice, following Keith. Lance’s eyes trailed slowly down Keith’s backside, stopping at his ass and upper thighs. The suits had a tendency to show off Keith’s better assets in this way. The undersuit clinging nicely to his thighs and ass. Lance bit his lip, looking away, trying to avert his thoughts. His thoughts were finally interrupted when Keith presumably slipped, hitting the forest floor with a thud. “Keith?!” Lance called, jogging to catch up. 

“Lance.. ow, what the.. something grabbed me,” Keith said trying to move, until he realized his ankles were bound by what looked like…

“Tentacles?” Lance gulped, squatting down next to Keith and trying to pry them off of Keith’s ankles. He was stopped when two tentacles wrapped around his wrists, tugging him away from Keith. “Hey! Let-let go!” Lance yelped, trying to pull his wrists away. “Keith! Your-your bayard!” Lance called. Keith went to take his bayard out but before he could his own wrists were apprehended. Keith was lifted from the ground to suspended in the air in front of Lance, trying to squirm free. 

“The hell! Let go! We’re just here to get a flower! We’re not trying to hurt anyone!” Keith called, gritting his teeth. The tentacles didn’t release him though. Lance noticed another tentacle, fairly thicker than the others raising itself off the ground and towards Keith’s ass.

“K-Keith,” Lance stammered, “I-I don’t think this is going to end well,” he said. Keith’s eyes went wide and he gasped when the tentacle pressed against his ass. 

“Lance! Fuck! Just-just don’t look!” Keith cried. Another tentacle snaked its way up Keith’s thigh, pressing against his crotch firmly. Lance squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he felt himself being lifted up, nearly thrown against the front of Keith’s body, their chest plates touching. 

“Shit,” Lance groaned, suddenly hearing not only his, but Keith’s undersuits being ripped. Lance’s was only ripped open in the front, his erection being forced out, coaxed by one of the tentacles. Keith kept his eyes squeezed shut until he felt his own erection rub against something that wasn’t a tentacle. His eyes snapped open, looking down. The head of his cock was being pressed against the tip of Lance’s. 

“Ah.. fuck,” Keith groaned, his body suddenly jolting forwards, his dick pressing against Lance’s harder when the thicker tentacle began to press its way into Keith. Keith felt it releasing some sort of fluid into him, causing his body to grow warm. “S-stop it!” He whined, trying desperately to break free. Lance met Keith’s eyes, their foreheads being pressed together now. “Lance.. I-I’m scared,” Keith said softly. Lance bit his lip. He wanted to tell Keith everything would be okay, but he wasn’t sure if that was true or not. 

“Keith, I.. I’m scared too,” Lance said, “but whatever happens…” he took a deep breath. This wasn’t how he had ever planned on confessing to Keith. “Whatever happens, I’ll still feel the same way I do about you.” Keith let out a small chuckle.

“You mean you’ll still hate me?” He asked, letting his forehead rest more comfortably against Lance’s. 

“No, Keith, I-I like you,” Lance mumbled. Keith was about to respond when the thicker tentacle began to press itself deeper into him. 

“Ahh! L-Lance!” Keith moaned, pressing his mouth against Lance’s, hoping Lance would take it as a sign that he liked him back. Lance felt his dick twitch when Keith cried his name. The tentacle began to thrust deeper and deeper into Keith, as a different tentacle wrapped itself around Lance’s cock tightly, starting to jerk him off. Lance pressed his tongue into Keith’s parted mouth, moaning softly. He was never going to be able to erase this memory from his mind. Lance pulled back from the kiss to look at Keith. 

“Are… are you holding up okay?” He asked softly. 

“Y-yes! It.. it’s starting to.. feel good…” Keith moaned, his eyes squeezed shut, head rolling back a little. 

“Keith, shit, would it be bad to tell you that you look hot as fuck like this?” Lance asked, his eyes trailing down to Keith’s cock, which the tentacle that was originally there was now also wrapping around Lance’s dick. Keith let out a louder moan in response. 

“Lance! Lance… d-don’t watch! It’s-it’s embarrassing!” Keith whined, his eyes opening a little, noticing Lance staring. 

“Makes me wonder what you’d look like taking my cock,” Lance said out loud. Keith squirmed a little. Suddenly the thicker tentacle dropped away from Keith, the ones holding him up spinning him around and bending him over so his ass was pressed against Lance’s cock. “Holy shit.” Lance muttered, the tentacles wrapped around his cock releasing a fluid, slicking up Lance’s cock, then helping guide it into Keith. Despite the tentacle being inside of Keith not moments ago he was still tight. “Shit, Keith,” Lance moaned, his eyes half lidded as he felt the warmth surrounding his cock. 

“Ahh-hahh!” Keith moaned, dropping his head, “fuck, L-Lance,” he groaned. Hearing Keith moan his name did things to Lance. With what little ability to move he had, he thrust his hips, burying himself deeper into Keith. “Lance!” Keith cried. “Shit, La-Lance! Already.. already so close…” 

“Hah.. Keith, shit, this-this isn’t how I imagined having sex with you for the first time would be like,” he groaned, thrusting again, “but I’m not complaining.” 

“Hah.. you-you.. you’ve imagined having sex with me?” Keith moaned, looking over his shoulder at Lance. Lance felt himself blush, but nodded. 

“Have… have you ever thought about having.. Ahh.. having sex with me?” Lance asked, thrusting at a steady rhythm now. Keith nodded. “Shit,” Lance moaned, “well-well this doesn’t have to be the last time,” he whispered. That sent Keith over the edge, whining loudly as he came. “Fuck, Keith did-did you just come?” Lance panted, his hips stuttering, coming deep inside of Keith. Lance was left buried inside of Keith for a few moments before the two were lowered onto the ground, immediately wrapping their arms and legs around each other. 

“We-we didn’t find the flower,” Keith panted, his face hidden against the crook of Lance’s neck. 

“I think we found something more important,” Lance smiled, kissing the side of Keith’s head.


End file.
